


[6:08] - At The Studio

by star_lemonade



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: “Can we go to my place?”
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Reader
Kudos: 4





	[6:08] - At The Studio

One thing was for certain, your boyfriend was out to get you. Him had asked you if you wanted to come to the dance studio to watch him practice.

He and Bora were practicing for a performance. Conveniently he had omitted that fact when he asked you to come. Usually you avoided watching them dance together. The dancing was a problem. It made you feel so horny. In the past few weeks you had been tied up at work and had not spent a lot of time with your boyfriend. Seeing him dance seductively, even it was subtle like now, it had you on edge. You wanted nothing more than have him use his strong hips to pound into you.

It was frustrating and you sat on the decrepit sofa feeling uncomfortably worked up. When the song ended for the nth time, Minhyuk came over and took a sip from his bottle of water. His shirt clung onto him and it did not help you to see his lean body, highlighted by the damp fabric.

“When will you be done?”

You tried to sound as casual as possible, which, considering the wetness in your pants, was not very casual. He looked over at Bora who was checking her phone.

“Not very long. I think she has a date soon.”

“Good.”

Minhyuk stared at you but you avoid his glance and busied yourself with your phone. They started to dance again and you watched over the edge of your phone. His movements were controlled and at times it seemed like his body was water flowing to the beat.

“Goodbye. Let’s go for coffee some time, okay?”

With that Bora left, and an uncomfortable tension between you two came. You felt like your underwear and pants were soaked. It did not matter, if it was with Minhyuk’s help or without, but you had to get off and soon.

“Can we go to my place?”

It felt like a defeat but you would worry about that later. In the meantime you waited for Minhyuk’s answer.

“Your place? Why?”

He dried off his hair and was about to change his shirt. Inconveniently the shower was been renovated so he always had to go home these days.

You pressed your lips together as if that would make the words stay in. It earned you a confused look from Minhyuk. You sighed.

“Please fuck me.”

It sounded more like a command and he almost chocked on his water.

“Is it that bad?”

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“If you don’t want to, my vibrator will do the job just fine.”

You shot up and turned to leave but he caught your arm.

“Do you want it now? Here? Just to take the edge off?”

“But if someone comes in?”

Technically there was no one else using the studio because of the renovations but still there was a small chance.

“We gotta be quick then.”

You kissed and it was heated, needy. He kissed down your neck and his hands squeezed your ass.

“I really don’t need more foreplay.”

His shirt fell to the floor and he snickered.

“I should invite you more often.”

You leaned over the sofa, your pants and underwear were pulled down to the knees. Pushing back against him and closed your eyes, concentrating on the stretch as he entered you. Well, it was more like you pushed yourself onto him, but that is just technicalities. He grabbed your hips tightly and set a good pace.

“Harder.”

He groaned at your demand and complied. You met his thrusts and bite your lips. This was exactly what you needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rocky day!!


End file.
